


“In the Night We Disappear, Together”

by wolfjillyjill



Series: In the Night We Disappear... (Clexa Werewolf AU) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attraction at first sight, Bar, CEO Lexa, Clarke's first time sleeping with a werewolf, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Half transformed werewolf sex, Hand Jobs, I think that's everything, Kissing, Lexa Appreciation Week 2017, Lexa's first time being with a human, Messy bottom Clarke, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Clarke Griffin, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Service Top Lexa (The 100), Sex, Shameless Smut, Singing, Smut, Supernatural Clexa AU, Table Sex, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Lexa, Werewolves, a short one anyway, art therapist clarke, clexa sexa, human!clarke, is that a thing? I don't know, just firsts everywhere, lexaappreciationweek, lexaappreciationweek2017, very very light choking implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: “The soft aroma of cinnamon apple and spices invades her heightened nose and pierces her tongue as the scent of this illustrious being overtakes her senses. Her head had immediately turned away from the bar, and her sights found themselves trapped upon the vision of golden tresses and blue orb delights. Her body, decorated in a tight fitting black dress that served to further define the exquisite cream of her skin and gifted natural assets. Regal she seemed, even compared to Lexa herself, whom was always in her best black suit with white collared and cuffed shirts.She was human. Lexa could tell, but what an exceptional human she was. The alpha had met more than her fair share of werewomen, all of which who have attempted to tame the savage that she always was. Littered in feminine wiles and seductive allure as they were; however, none could hold a candle to this finely crafted marvel before her.”AkaWerewolf!Lexa tries to escape the dreaded responsibilities of her life and ends up having a destined encounter with Human!Clarke.Written in Lexa's POV.A gift for a friend and celebration of "Lexa Appreciation Week", Day 3 - "Relationships"





	“In the Night We Disappear, Together”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clexa15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa15/gifts).



> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So, here's something I've been working on for quite some time, and I gotta say, I'm very proud of how it turned out. I hope you all will agree.
> 
> This all came to fruition when a friend of mine, Clexa15 (another awesome writer for the Clexa fandom, definitely check out her work) challenged me on Tumblr, so here we are lol this is my gift to her as well as my contribution for "Lexa Appreciation Week".
> 
> Please, let me know what you think in the comments, and if you like it, why not leave me some kudos.

“In the Night We Disappear, Together”

 

Venomous.

 

Dripping in hunger is what she feels as her red eyes lock on the figure in front of her. Lexa wasn't one for giving into her wolf, but resistance seemed futile as she gazed upon the eccentric blonde woman standing on stage, singing her heart out, sharing it with the world.

 

Lexa has lived for many a decade, but never has she seen someone so tainted with raw natural beauty. When she decided to leave the confines of her den in search of hard liquids to quell her raging thoughts, she hadn't imagined she'd find herself being enchanted.

 

The week, now behind her, had taken to strike at her patience in every whim. From Titus' incessant need to question her every decision. To Anya's unquenchable compulsion to stalk and obsess over the new engineer in their research lab department. And let’s not forget her formidable bodyguard Gustus, the man who practically raised her, that argued with her each time she tried to get away from her office and be alone among the masses. There seemed to be no rest for her unruly mind. At least, not until now.

 

The soft aroma of cinnamon apple and spices invades her heightened nose and pierces her tongue as the scent of this illustrious being overtakes her senses. Her head had immediately turned away from the bar, and her sights found themselves trapped upon the vision of golden tresses and blue orb delights. Her body, decorated in a tight fitting black dress that served to further define the exquisite cream of her skin and gifted natural assets. Regal she seemed, even compared to Lexa herself, whom was always in her best black suit with white collared and cuffed shirts.

 

She was human. Lexa could tell, but what an exceptional human she was. The alpha had met more than her fair share of werewomen, all of which who have attempted to tame the savage that she always was. Littered in feminine wiles and seductive allure as they were; however, none could hold a candle to this finely crafted marvel before her.

 

"Refill?"

 

Lexa's trance is broken. The blood color of her eyes changes back to their usual green before she turns her attention to the brolly, bald bartender male in front of her.

 

His eyes are brown with a cover of kindness within them. His smile turns warm along his darkened skin when he makes the connection of why his customer had not heard him the first three times he asked her.

 

"Clarke." The man, Lincoln it reads on his nametag, said with the pointing of his chin in the singer's direction. "She's a friend."

 

Lexa nods in acknowledgement, not unaware of the slight protectiveness in his tone. "Has she sung here before?" She asks.

 

"Every now and then." He refills her glass of whiskey with a lemon on the edge. "Singing for people is the thing she does when she's having a rough go of it."

 

"I see." Lexa looks at the woman again, and still she feels enchanted. She takes sips from the amber drink and exhales at the welcomed burning in her throat before returning to the bartender, asking her next question. "What has her in a bind at the moment?"

 

Lincoln smirks at her question before answering, "Well, why don't you go ask her yourself? She just finished her set."

 

Lexa's brow peaks at that before she turns around to see that he was correct. The audience applauded as she took a bow, said a few words of thanks, then proceeded to make her way off the stage.

 

"You seem like a decent person." Lincoln said, Lexa returning her head to the intuitive human. "Don't prove me wrong, okay?"

 

It takes Lexa a second before the dots connect. She nods in earnest agreement, and Lincoln signals his friend to come join them at the bar. Her nose is further assaulted when the scent of the woman surrounds her even more. It's more luscious than before somehow; calm taking its place in the humans' essence that had not been there before her performance.

 

"How was that Linc?" The blonde woman, Clarke she recalls Lincoln revealing, said to him. Her voice, marinated in a gentle raspiness Lexa hadn't really heard before, but welcomed it with glee all the same.

 

"Was the cheering of your adoring fans not enough congratulations?" He asks, passing a glass that smells of Tequila to the young woman.

 

"Oh, it was great," She takes the shot then slams the glass on the table elegantly. "but you're my most trusted critic, I have to hear it from you before I can sleep at all tonight."

 

"Awee, I'm touched princess." Lincoln teases.

 

Clarke smacks at his muscled arm, a laugh is his response as she says with mirth, "C'mon Linc!! Tell me!!"

 

"Ehh, it was alright I guess."

 

"Alright? That's all I get?"

 

"Hmmm, a couple of degrees above mediocre I suppose." He laughs more as Clarke smacks him again, this time with a nearby towel.

 

"You asshole!"

 

Lexa smirks as she brings her glass to her lips again. Eyes closed. Sipping quietly. Ears listening to the playful banter between the two companions. It was very entertaining to say the least how they were with one another. A reminder of her friendship with Anya since they were pups.

 

"Well if you don't like my opinion, why don't we ask someone else?" Lincoln turns to Lexa, a knowing smile on his brown lips. "What did you think of my pal Clarkey here's singing?"

 

Lexa opens her eyes and the moment she does, it meets with blue. Blue so bright and vibrant, that even in the darkened room it's a perfect reflection of the moon's hue bouncing off the waves of the ocean. She hears it, the catching of breath in the other woman's chest. The beating of her heart, a parade of marching feet to the ground. The sound echoing off the concrete and sending vibrations to the hairs on the back of her neck.

 

The wolf within, wants to answer to the human immediately, in that way an omega summons it's alpha. And yet, the rush, the pull, is stronger somehow. Like, nothing she’s ever encountered. So much so that Lexa has to fight her natural instinct to fall to her knees and praise the deity before her.

 

"Beautiful." Lexa's voice, calm though her body creeks with rapid pacing. "The most beautiful thing I've heard all day in fact."

 

Clarke's still just staring at her, but Lexa's sharp eyes can see the increase movement in her sternum. The humans' attraction is as clear as day and if she were trying to fight it, the battle was lost before it even began. Lexa's lips upturn into a confident smirk. She places her glass on the table, then takes Clarke's hand that was resting on the bar. She can feel the humans' pulse jump against her palm.

 

"But not nearly as extravagant as the person who it belongs to." Suave and seductive, her tone adopts all on its own when she sees the growing darkness taking root in the ocean before her.

 

"I..." Clarke tries to choke out. "...t-thank you."

 

"The pleasure," The level of her tone goes down. ", is all mine, Ms..."

 

Clarke visibly swallows. Her cheeks turning a shade of red that would have made you think she drank a little too much. "Griffin!" She says a little louder than intended. "Clarke Griffin."

 

"Klark." Lexa says in her native pronunciation and likes the way the name tastes on her tongue. A soothing cream of vanilla on her buds. It is obvious that the human enjoys it as well, as her scent dawns the telltale signs of arousal. "It is a delight to meet you." She says before laying a sweet kiss on the hand that Clarke did not remove from hers.

 

"It's nice to meet you too, um, Ms..."

 

"Woods. Lexa Woods."

 

"Lexa..." She mimics. "...and, um, what brings you here tonight?"

 

Lexa's lips curl at the question. She let's go of Clarke's hand, and takes another sip of her whisky before replying. "Escaping, to be honest. I needed to get away for a bit. From my company, and the people within it."

 

Clarke looks at her interested. "You run your own company?"

 

Lexa nods. "I do, indeed." She reaches into her vest pocket, retrieves the small business card within and hands it to the human.

 

"Woods Organization of Cancer Research and Treatment?" She reads, looking to the alpha in utter shock. "Wait, you're THE Lexa Trikru Woods?"

 

"The one and only."

 

"Wow, um, you look so much, uh..." Clarke fumbles with her thoughts.

 

Lexa lightly sits her drink on the bar top, and looks directly into anxious eyes. "I look so much...what?"

 

Clarke composes herself, finds the brave woman inside and replies, "Hotter, in person. Your magazine article covers don't nearly due you enough justice."

 

Lexa smiles wide when Clarke sends her a wink. "I appreciate the compliment. Can I buy you another?"

 

Clarke looks at her slightly confused then looks down at her empty shot glass that she had long forgotten. "Oh! Uh, yeah, I'd love another, but um, I think I'll go with a jack and coke this time."

 

Lexa nods then asks another bartender, Emori, for refills of their drinks. She brings them a few minutes later then they clink their glasses together before drinking.

 

"And what is it that you do?" Lexa asks after she sees Clarke has finished her drink.

 

"I'm the head of an art therapy program at Ark General Hospital."

 

"Interesting." Lexa said, turning her full body in the stool to face her companion. "Please, tell me more about it."

 

Hours seemed to flutter right by them as they engaged in intimate conversation. Lexa couldn't hide the smile on her face as Clarke shared stories about the many patients she's helped over the years. She had only been 27 years old, and yet she'd completed both degrees and required schooling in the arts and oncology simultaneously. She explained that her mother was a renowned Cardiologist and that she'd been groomed to follow in her footsteps since she was little. When Lexa asked what made her go into her current profession instead, she politely declined to answer. Sighting that it was too heavy a subject for her to get into, which Lexa respected, of course.

 

Their talking had birthed many laughs, smiles, and touches between the pair, and Lexa was soon finding herself completely smitten by the human. She'd made a warmth spread within her chest that could be made a revival only by the likes of her own parents before she lost them.

 

Despite the circumstances of her birth being a major obstacle as to why she should stop pursuing this woman, a large part of her was beginning not to care. She found herself growing more and more comfortable with Clarke so quickly, that she was sure that this being had to be a witch in disguise, casting spells of adoration on her mind.

 

***

 

Waning into the night, many glasses had been consumed and touches grew bolder. The hooded look in Clarke's eyes says it all. She was feeling exactly as Lexa was herself. She could take this slowly if she wanted to, but she doesn't resist the temptation put in front of her. This woman wants her as much as she does in return.

 

"Your companion, Lincoln, says that you sing when are having a hard time around. Is this true?"

 

Clarke nods. "Yeah, um, it's been a bit of a struggle as of late."

 

"I can sympathize with that." She puffs her chest in a dominate stance, her eyes closed, her head tilted slightly to the side. "My week has been quite eventful too, but I must admit," Her lids raise slowly, her gaze predatory as she stares into her prey. ", it became so much better the moment I heard you sing. And better still, having shared the pleasures of your company." Lexa feels the wolf inside her purr with infinite confidence. She brings herself closer to Clarke. Her body, mere inches away. Her thumb, gently skimming over the surface of Clarke's hand. "If you would allow me to, I'd like to spend a little more time in your presence. What do you say?"

 

Clarke is stunned. Her lips parted slightly. Her eyes almost fully engulfed in black. All she can do is nod slowly in the wake of Lexa's bold charm.

 

"Your place, or mine?"

 

The last question Lexa asks before she calls over Lincoln, whom had left them alone the minute his friend looked like a dear in the headlights. She settles both their tabs, gives Clarke her own coat since she did not have one, and escorted her to her motorcycle parked out back.

 

****

"You're one of them...aren't you?" Clarke asks as she feels her back hit one of the walls of her front hall. Her pulse, jumping in a way that would make anyone think she was going into shock.

 

The existence of the supernatural was not news to mortals in this day and age. All was revealed some three centuries ago and peace was made between all entities some decades later. It was not uncommon to see humans having Weres, Vamps, Fairies, and the like in their presence, but this was the first time Clarke had ever actually met a werewolf. A female, alpha one at that.

 

"I am..." Lexa answered as she advanced on the shorter woman before her. Her voice, dark yet dripping with honey. Red painting the canvas of her irises in an unimaginable glow. "...does that..." her hand reaches to cup Clarke's cheek. Her breath catching in her chest. "...frighten you?"

 

Clarke shakes her head slowly. Left to right to left and back. "...no." A whisper. Almost invisible to naked ears, but loud as thunder to the alpha.

 

"Then why do you tremble so...?" Lexa asks, powerful in her purpose. Eliciting a gasp from the fragile creature under her thumbs.

 

"B-because I..." Clarke visibly swallows, her body shaking with a mix of fear and desire. "...I-I've never done this before. Not with..."

 

"Someone, like me?"

 

Clarke nods slowly.

 

"Do you want to stop?" Lexa asks genuinely. Though her alpha is writhing and her cock pulses, ready to take this woman as hers, she'd never do such a thing without consent. "Say the word Klark, and I will make no further advances. I only wish to service you, like the majestic being that you are."

 

"No." There is no hesitation. No lie that could be detected in her heartbeat. "Please, I want this..." She brings her hands to Lexa's face, cupping both sides. "...I want you."

 

Lexa takes Clarke's lips in a searing kiss. Both sigh in utter relief, like it was the one thing either of them could not wait for. They slotted together perfectly. Softness gliding in unprecedented fashion as they locked, unlocked, switched, then locked again.

Clarke's hands found themselves tangled in Lexa's lush brunette mane. Lexa wrapped one hand around the back of Clarke's neck, fingers grazing the baby hairs there, while the other grasped her hip.

 

Clarke moans when Lexa's tongue touches her bottom lip. Asking for permission. She opens up willingly, and clutches Lexa's hair tighter when their tongues meet inside the cavern of her mouth. Lexa growls low in her throat at the contact and pushes her body further into Clarke's.

 

Clarke's breath catches when she feels Lexa's length on her leg through the other woman's pants. She parts her legs, allowing Lexa more access. Placing them even closer together than before.

 

Their kissing is heated. Intoxicating. Infectious. The constant push and pull, like riding a coaster. Every loop, a nip at plush skin. Every drop, the untamable sensation traveling from one person to the other. Every scream, a moan that breaks in between the exchange. Lexa wants more and kissing Clarke against this wall will not be enough.

  

She brings her hands to Clarke's thighs. Warm, and wet with the slick that has found its way out of her panties. Lexa groans at this before cupping the blondes' ass and lifting her up. Clarke yelps at the show of strength. Her arms wrap around Lexa's neck while her legs do the same around the Weres' waist, and Lexa carries Clarke to the nearest surface she can find, a tall table in what she guesses is Clarke's dining room.

 

Lexa places her gently at the edge of the hard-wooden surface. "I want to worship you." She says and kisses Clarke one more time, then sinks to her knees in front of her. She lightly places her hands, on Clarke's thighs and slowly moves them up under her dress until she meets the strings of her lace panties. "May I?"

 

Clarke nods rapidly. Lexa smirks at her enthusiasm as she leisurely removes the underwear down her creamy legs, taking off her black stilettos with them. Lexa brings Clarke closer to her, placing both legs on her shoulders. Her wolf, howls in delight upon smelling and witnessing the evidence of Clarke's current state in front of her. Relishing in the exposition pink lips, shining, and glisten in an exquisite gloss. Lexa is mesmerized by the drizzling coming from deep within her hole, staining the mahogany finish.

 

She dives in head first, because her hunger cannot be contained any further. The first swipe, causing them both to moan loudly. The sensation, setting Clarke's body ablaze. The taste, finer than the greatest cuisine Lexa has ever been subjected to.

 

The tip of Lexa's tongue makes contact with Clarke's clit. She circles it a few times, breaks away, travels through the valley of her pussy, then circles her clit again. The journey, causing noises of an indescribable nature to be pulled from the human's throat.

 

Clarke braces herself with one hand behind her on the table, the other in Lexa's hair, spreading her legs apart even further, and grinds herself into Lexa's unholy mouth. She'd never experienced someone eating her out so thoroughly, so precisely to the point where her toes were almost curling into her feet.

 

Lexa buries her tongue deep into Clarke's hole, growling in satisfaction when the carnal tunnel contracts and pulls her in with a welcoming embrace. The warmth, massaging the sides of her pink muscle. Coding it with scrumptious splendor. Her nose, tickled by fine golden hairs and the smell of sweet fervor.

 

"Oh, god!" Clarke calls out upon the sudden intrusion. Her hands grip tighter, and her breath quickens. The heels of her feet dig into Lexa's back when the wolf's talented muscle makes contact with the spongey patch of flesh on her front wall. Lexa touches it every time she exits her cavern, proud of the way her lover seems to enjoy it, but her wolf knows she can do better.

 

Lexa grasps Clarke's thighs, holding her tightly atop both of her shoulders, before she uses her supernatural abilities to partially transform. Her nails, extend to shorten claws. Her body, grows a bit in size, shredding most of her clothing in places. Her muzzle, protrudes slightly from her face, causing wrinkles to form on her features. The length of her cock and tongue, increasing. Red eyes pop open to meet surprised dark blue ones. She snickers a bit before diving her now much longer tongue into the depths of the blondes' cunt.

 

"Holy shit!" Clarke practically screams when Lexa's reach hits places she never knew existed inside of her. The feeling, causing her to lose her balance and her back to hit the table with a timid thud. Both her hands grab at Lexa's hair, holding onto dear life. Her eyes slam shut and her mouth goes wide as Lexa's tongue fucks her into oblivion.

 

"Oh! Oh, my gaaa..." She moans uncontrollably. "I can't, Lexa, I'm gonna...!" Her legs clamp around Lexa's head and a silent scream struggles to pull from her throat as she comes. Hard. A river of slick dripping into Lexa's starved mouth and down her chin. Her wolf, purring in enormous satisfaction, as she drinks the savoring nectar of Clarke's cum.  The scent of this woman, so strong, so constraining, that it turns the tide of her pleasure into sweetness.

 

Bold. Brazen, she feels, for being the reason such dalliance came from her efforts. A part of her knowing she's just ruined Clarke for any other potential suitors, and enjoying it more than she really should.

 

Lexa continues to lap at Clarke's pink lips until she has drained her of everything the human had to offer. She lifts herself off the floor, her cock growing even harder at the sight of the woman before her. Flat on her back, panting, trying her best to catch her breath.

 

Clarke looks up at her. Serenity written all over her face, but curiosity is there too. Lexa realizes she's still half transformed and turns her head to the side, believing that being seen as she is might be frightening for the human. She goes to back away but is stopped when trembling hands catch her. Lexa's eyes, now a mixture of red and black, meet with Clarke's. She is surprised when she doesn't see fear, but wonder in the cerulean orbs.

 

Lexa doesn't speak. She only watches as Clarke leans up, moving closer to the alpha. Her hands, tenderly caress Lexa's now pointed ears and barely formed muzzle, eliciting a slight purr from the Weres' chest, her eyes closing immediately in relief that she did not appear horrendous to this goddess attending to her. The loving movement of Clarke's curious fingers along the edges of her tips and jaw, lighting a raging calm to spread across her body.

 

"I'm not afraid of you, Lexa." Clarke finally says.

 

Lexa opens her eyes, looking into Clarke's, confirming her words to be nothing but truth. Any stories she heard when concerning a half-formed werewolf mating with a human, usually ended with said human, being scared away. The sight of such things, too much for them to handle. But not Clarke. Clarke only seemed to admire Lexa the more she revealed herself to her. A rare trait in a mortal, indeed.

 

Lexa places her hands atop Clarke's. Squeezing affectionately, her gratitude sent with a touch.

 

"Are you alright, Klark?" Her vocals, gravely in her current state, as well as deep with lust and concern.

 

Clarke nods. "Y-yes. I just need a m-minute."

 

Lexa smiles then leans her body into Clarke's, kissing the skin of her collarbone sweetly. "Do you wish to stop?"

 

Clarke's breath is labored as she replies, "Tired already, are we?"

 

Lexa growls playfully. "Not even a little bit."

 

"Then prove it."

 

Lexa stops kissing Clarke's collarbone and growls at her challenge. Her hands pull at the hem of Clarke's dress, waiting for a signal. Clarke answers by lifting her arms above her head, giving Lexa the chance to remove the elegant piece of clothing from Clarke's body completely, and is surprised to see the blonde had foregone wearing a bra underneath.

 

Lexa takes a second to admire the masterpiece of naked, smooth, cream colored skin in front of her. Her mouth waters at the swell of flesh that sits on Clarke's chest, and sight of pink nipples standing at full attention for her, begging to be lavished in all the ways they deserved. Lexa wastes no time taking a peaked nub into her mouth. Her long tongue, now able to partially wrap around her full breast as she sucked relentlessly at her prize.

 

"Ahh!" Clarke moaned loudly, her hands holding onto the back of Lexa's neck, drawing her in as closely as possible.

 

Lexa sucked, nibbled, and licked at her with great effort. The result, Clarke's fine nails burrowing into the skin of her neck. She's sure there will be dents there for a bit before it heals fully, and she couldn't be prouder.

 

The front of her pants is soaked from the precum escaping her hardened cock. She switched breasts, and moaned around it as Clarke grinded her wet mound against Lexa's erection. Her alpha screams in her ear to take this fragile mortal, hard and fast, but this wasn't just another conquest she was bedding. No. Clarke, she... 'she's special.' Her thoughts answer, quelling the call of her instincts into submission.

 

Lexa chokes out another moan when she feels hands kneading her own breasts. She looks up into those cerulean jems that have had her captivated all night.

 

"Off." Clarke demands, and Lexa obliges.

 

She, reluctantly, untangles herself from the human and quickly discards her already half shredded clothing completely. She stands bare, and gratified before her lover, chin held high as Clarke's eyes roam her body and appear to eat up every inch of it with great pleasure.

 

She can smell the arousal dripping more from her core when her sights land on her finely shaped breasts, and perfectly defined abs. Lexa smirks when her beauty gasps rather loudly with surprise when she sees the alpha's cock standing at full attention. Long and thick, the head lightly grazing her stomach as she breathes. Lexa knew she was very well endowed, especially compared to most other alpha werewolves. A gift of her lineage, she supposed, though it was nothing she ever boasted about.

 

"Can I...?" Clarke asks, her teeth taking in the edge of her bottom lip in anticipation.

 

"Do as you wish, for I am yours tonight, Klark."

 

That answer, causing Clarke to look at Lexa, lust still there and evident as before, but also adopting something akin to tenderness. As if such a declaration from Lexa was something she'd never been given before. A wrong, Lexa was willing to right.

 

One hand playfully fondles Lexa's breast, as the other wraps dainty fingers around her length. Lexa's breath catches when Clarke slowly strokes her up and down, her other hand, gliding across dusty peaks. Clarke's hand passes over the tip, coding it in precum, then continues the previous motion from the head to the base a few more times.

 

Lexa leans forward, her hands grasping Clarke's hips tightly, her forehead leaning into the blondes’ neck, as her hips move with Clarke. Moaning into her skin, as she pumps herself into the warmth of Clarke's hand.

 

"Fuck..." she breathes out as the building within her belly starts to tingle in the most satisfying of ways. She'd been so turned on from devouring Clarke's pussy and teasing her nipples, that the reaching of her own summit was not far behind. She wants to cum, but not like this.

 

"You like that?" Clarke asks.

 

Lexa moans, nodding her head hurriedly. Her hips, continuing to push forwards and back.

 

"I like the way you feel too.” She says. “I want to feel more of you. I want to feel you, inside me." She whispers the last part into Lexa's ear. Bewitchingly, in its context. "Please, Lexa, fuck me."

 

The last of her resolve snaps.

 

The Were snarls her answer before she removes Clarke's hands, slams her back against the table, and pushes her legs apart. Clarke moans the whole way through, as Lexa positions herself between them. She stares deeply into Clarke's eyes as she pumps herself. One. Two. Three times. Then aligns her member with Clarke's entrance.

 

She tilts her head, looking at Clarke intently. Clarke nods her answer, then Lexa takes both her hips in hand before leisurely entering the tip into Clarke's cunt.

 

Clarke gasps at the contact. Lexa was big. Bigger than any of her previous lovers, but she felt safe in the way Lexa did her best to be gentle. The Weres' fingers stroked her clit, allowing more wetness to spill from her as Lexa continued her journey inside bit by bit.

 

Both of them moaned in unified indulgence, when Lexa finally slotted herself fully into the human. Her shaft, buzzing with shear luxury from the snug fit of Clarke's pussy. Her head leaking further as it brushed against the warm velvet within. Both felt as if the missing piece to their individual puzzles had finally been discovered. Their hearts, united in their joy.

 

Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke. "May I?"

 

"Yes, god yes."

 

Lexa began to carefully remove then reenter Clarke's opening. In and out. Repeatedly, tenderly. Not wanting to cause her lover any unwanted pain. Humans were much more fragile than Weres, so taking the woman like she would any were female was out of the question. At least, she thought so.

 

"More Lexa, moreeee." Clarke requested.

 

Lexa indulged, speeding up her efforts. She began a steady pace, causing both to moan in pleasure and the table to rock along with them. Clarke's hands grasped Lexa's shoulders, digging into the more hardened skin.

 

"Moreee!" She demanded again.

 

Lexa growled, pulling Clarke's legs up high and placing them on her shoulders. She leaned forward, pushing a significant amount of her body weight onto the other woman, and rammed her hips faster. Harder.

 

"Ahhh! Yes!" Clarke called out. Her eyes meeting Lexa's. One hand caressing the side of her face, while the other wrapped around her neck. Lexa kissed her deeply. Tongues dancing with enthusiasm as she plunged into the woman below her.

 

"Ahhh, I'm coming!" Clarke said as she broke the kiss, panting heavily into the air. Lexa pushed inside. One. Two more times before Clarke came again. Her moan, loud and filthy. More so than she'd done already. "Ahhh, Lexa, you feel so good." Clarke grasps the sides of her face. "More, I want more." She commands.

 

Lexa growls loudly, pulling out of her girl. Clarke gasps and is about to argue at the loss, until she is turned around. Chest and chin, hitting against the ruined mahogany table. Her arms at either side of her head.

 

She turns around and moans, as she watches Lexa position herself behind her. Her eyes, wild and black as night, her fangs baring themselves unashamedly. The werewolf grabs Clarke's hips, her claws slightly digging into the skin there.

 

"Klark." She snarls out before she slams herself into Clarke's pussy in one foul swoop. Deep, hard, hitting her cervix without much effort at all.

 

"Holy fuck!" Clarke wails out, her body springing up at the action.

 

Lexa wraps one of her arms around Clarke's throat. Holding it, but not tightly enough to cause any harm or distress, as she jogs her hips wildly into the human's wanton cunt. The hand on her hip, keeping her tethered to floor.

 

"Fuck, ohh, god, ahh." Clarke is barely able to say anything coherent as the alpha splits her in two with her cock. Hitting her favorite spot repeatedly. Massaging her front wall simultaneously at this angle.

 

Clarke's nails dig into Lexa's arm around her neck, the other on the back of Lexa's head, as she assists by forcing her hips down to meet with everywhere thrust of Lexa's cock.

 

Lexa growls out moans into blonde hair, loving the echo of Clarke's sopping pussy as it devours her length eagerly. The small screams filling each and every corner of the room. The feel of Clarke's cum littering thighs, running against her own. The soft bounce of her ass touching her pelvis.

 

"Don't stop! Please!" Clarke moaned, that build taking effect once again in her lower belly.

 

"Never." Lexa answers.

 

She grabs hold Clarke's hips again, and ruts as mightily as she can into the searing heat wrapped around her.

 

"Oh shit! Oh, Lexa!" Clarke yells through the space of the room. Her nails burrowing into the skin of Lexa's hands.

 

"Me too, Klark, I'm..." she thrusts harder. Harder again. "...can I...?" She pants.

 

"You can. Inside, just..." She moans. "...don't...fucking...stop!"

“Ahh! Klark. Fuck. Klark!”

 

Lexa moans out a howl as her climax finally takes hold of her. She spills everything she's got into Clarke's hungry cunt. The muscles, coaxing as much as they possibly can from the alpha, draining her of her seed.

 

Lexa pumps shallow thrusts into her a few more times before the shots finally come to an end, leaving her limp and tingling all over. They both fall forward onto the table, collapsing in equal exhaustion. Her body, reverting back to its human form almost immediately.

 

"Your room, where?" She asks after they've rested awhile.

 

"Down the hall, third door on the left." Clarke answers laboriously.

 

Lexa nods. She carefully removes herself, saddened to not be shielded within the woman's depths any longer, but shaking that from her head. She affectionately lifts Clarke into her arms, cradling her bridal style against her chest, and proceeds to take them to Clarke's room.

 

She lays Clarke in her bed upon reaching it and tucks her in. She sits at the side and lovingly massages her fingers through her golden tresses, eliciting sighs of contentment from her lips. She watches the illustrious woman, admiring her for the treasure she is.

 

She prepares to take her leave when a hand clasps her wrist.

 

"Don't go." Clarke said.

 

Lexa looks at her surprised. "You, you want me to stay?"

 

"Yes, please, if you want to as well, of course."

 

"Do you, want me to?" Lexa asks again, needing to hear the confirmation from her explicitly.

 

Clarke's looks at her with honest eyes and nods. “…yes.” Shy and breathless, her answer is.

 

"Okay then."

 

Lexa makes her way around the bed. Gets into the covers and pulls Clarke into her arms. She'd never done this before with anyone. Cuddling, especially right after sex, but something about this, holding this woman in her arms, sharing in her warmth, had Lexa in a heap of fulfillment.

 

Lexa was in utter bliss of it all. Three decades of life had never awarded her a more delectable partner till now. Her mind, even further baffled by the fact that this tender mortal could take her in ways none ever have. Loving it just as much as she, possibly even more so.

 

But it wasn't just the incredible sex she had that kept her chained. The instant connection she made with this woman, just by looking at her, from the very beginning was the stuff of tall tales older werewolves would read to them. Old folks that sang of 'love at first sight' and 'meeting your soulmate', things that most elders laughed at.

 

For Lexa, falling in love or being with that ‘special someone’ forever wasn't an option. At least, it wasn't supposed to be. And yet, as she exchanged touches, kisses, and the like with the human who cried out in her arms, she dared to believe such things may not be as impossible as she was taught.

 

The sound of her companion breaks her from her wandering thoughts.

 

"Will you still be here, in the morning?" Clarke asks, her voice, unease in its curiosity.

 

"I have some things to attend to, yes," she hesitates. ", but I'm sure my people can handle things until I return."

 

She can feel more than see the smile that glosses over the human's face. "Then, will you have breakfast with me?"

 

She shouldn't. She knows that. Doing so would mean taking further steps into getting to know this woman. Bonding with her. Even possibly falling for her. Something, her pack would not look too kindly on her for. It would be a betrayal of her word. Backing out of a promise, already in motion.

 

"I'd love to, Klark."

 

Her heart won out against her head. Something, she knows she should regret, but still looked forward to the consequences.

 

~~~~

 

Morning came quicker than she thought. Her ears, picking up the sound of distant buzzing. 'My phone.' She concludes.

 

Lexa gently dislodges herself from Clarke's frame, kissing her forehead tenderly before exiting out into the living room, leading towards the dining area. She finds her pants still where they had landed from the night before and rummages through the pockets.

 

She sighs when she sees who it is on the caller I.D. before answering.

 

"Yes, Titus."

 

"Ma'am." The older beta says. "Where are you? We've been looking for you since you disappeared last night."

 

Lexa rubs at the tension already forming at her forehead. "I just needed to get away for a bit, that's all. Has the company collapsed in my absence?"

 

Silence. "No, it has not."

 

Lexa smirks and huffs. "I didn't think so."

 

Titus clears his throat. "Even so, you are needed this morning. Your ten o'clock should be here soon to discuss the matters of your, engagement."

 

Lexa's face dissolves at the mention of the very thing she was hoping to forget about since yesterday. The choice wasn't hers, but the word of her pack, once she reached thirty. Only then, to meet Clarke the very next day after that had happened. The coincidence, not falling numb against her mind.

 

"Heda? You still there?"

 

Lexa snaps from her thoughts. She takes a breath then answers. "Yes, please send my deepest apologies to Nia and her daughter. Something has come up, and I will not be able to meet with Costia today."

 

"What? But, Heda..."

 

"Silence, Titus." Her alpha tone ringing true through the speaker. "Do as I have requested. I will be in later on and discuss a few recent events that have taken place. Till then, I bid you a due."

 

"But, Heda..."

 

Lexa hangs up before he is able to finish his sentence. She knows what she has just set in motion. Rejecting the daughter of the Queen of the Azgeda pack would not just go down without proper rebuttal. And yet...

 

She looks to the door the leads to Clarke's room, where her sleeping beauty awaits her. She smiles, puts her phone on silent and back into her pocket, then returns to the peace that has found her at a most inconvenient time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. I may or may not write more for this AU, but only if there's any demand for it. *shrugs*
> 
> If you wanna come chat with me or send me any asks/requests for more stories or just wanna get to know me, feel free to hit me up on Tumblr or follow and see the ridiculous things I reblog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wolfjillyjill
> 
> Till then, it's been a pleasure. ^_^


End file.
